biographyonaryadeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Arya Dey
Arya Dey '''(born on April 23,1978) is an Indian businessman and real estate developer.He is a former information technology professional who enjoyed a successful early career working with several Fortune companies and Indian Information Technology primes both as a full time employeeas well as a consultantin the United States of America and India for over a decade.He retired from his early career path in the year of 2010 and moved into his new career as a businessman.Presently he is the Managing Partner of '''Crearch Associates '''and '''Bayan Shilpa Sangha. 'Family background' Dey was born in Calcutta,West Bengal to Mr. Arun Dey '''and Mrs. '''Bratati Dey.Both of his parents are from dignified families of the old Bengal.While his father Arun Dey comes from the upper class family of the late Botto Krishna Dey '''from the suburb of Begampur and Calcutta,West Bengal his mother comes from the upper class family of the late '''Shambhunath Dutta '''from the suburb of Burdwan and Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey was an eminent businessman of Calcutta and jointly headed the premium textile outlet called Bayan Shilpa Sangha and Janasheba Bostraloy along with his brothers.As far as Arya Dey is aware of the facts late Botto Krishna Dey and his wife were the owners of several dozens of acres of land in their paternal place of Begampur and her brother had several acres of land at Sundarban.Apart from these lands late Botto Krishna Dey was also known to own a theatre (also known as a cinema hall in the Indian colloquial English) in Calcutta.Unfortunately much of the wealth was lost due to reasons not known to Arya Dey because of the againg factor of the family history.Dey went to the old family home of Begampur only once at the early stage of his life.Late Shambhunath Dutta was an honourable officer of the respected entity Shipping Corporation of India.Late Shambhunath Dutta and his wife were the owners of land in Burdwan.Since the family shifted to Calcutta from Burdwan when late Shambhunath Dutta was young himself not much is known about the past apart from there old homes in Lansdown Road,Calcutta. Mrs. Bratati Dey's uncle,Arya Dey's maternal grand father Shri 'Sunil Adhya '''is an eminent surgeon (F.R.C.S,M.R.Cog,London) in the state of West Bengal who is married to the grand daughter of late '''Murari Mohan Laha '''the founder of Pasteur Laboratories,Calcutta namely Smt. Manjulika Dhar.The elder brother of Smt. Manjulika Dhar,Shri Bimal Dhar is a respected member of the guild of booke sellers of Calcutta Book Fair and the present owner of the eminent U N Dhur Sons Private Limited in College Street,Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey and late Murari Mohan Laha had established business relationship. Dey grew up with a cross cultural Indian and Western extended family background where the quality of a person is decided by his or her personal set of values in lieu of their religious or ethnic affiliation.There could be minor cases of insignificant amount of conservatism among some of the older members of the family.However the overall atmosphere is quite open to all who are worthy.Since Dey himself values Individualism these cases of conservatism has little effect on his personal judgement. Dey's own cousin Adhiraj's grandmother Noreen Martin is originally from Australia.She got married to Adhiraj's grandfather an Indian Brahmin and settled permanently in India.She is a respected old lady staying in Calcutta with the some of her Indian family members. Several of Dey's extended family members are settled outside of India in respected posts of doctor,micro biologist,lawyer and businessmen in places of Europe,United States of America,Canada and Australia.This diverse and cross cultural extended family background has exposed Dey to the environment of liberal thinking from a young age. 'Education and early life In 1984 at the age of 5 Dey was admitted to the Scottish Church Collegiate School,Calcutta.He matriculated from this school in first class and got admitted to the Scottish Church College,Calcutta in the year 1994.Dey completed his Higher Secondary studies with first class and started of with his studies in Physics Honours in the Calcutta University in 1996.In 1997 Dey appeared for the West Bengal Joint Entrance Examination and got admitted into the Institute of Engineering and Management,Kalyani University in the computer engineering branch.In the year of 2001 he earned a degree in Bachelor's in Technology(B.Tech) with a first class ranking. Since his early days Dey was drawn to the subjects of Individualism,Western Arts and Classical architecture,Sherlock Holmes,criminal psychology analysis,Law,Military,Science fiction and Advanced technology.However his prime interests were always about travelling the world,Business and Finance and scale models.Money and creativity producing money has been the core of Dey's personal values.Beyond these he learnt the basics of photography from Arun Dey and also developed the hobby of collecting stamps and coins of the colonial era in India.Because of the eminence of the era old Bayan Shilpa Sangha '''the entity served the need of many eminent families of the colonial Calcutta.The list includes but not limited to the family members of the classical Bengali film actor Chhabi Biswas, late Jogesh Biswas,family members of Marble Palace,'''Calcutta, Rabindra Mallick,Banalata Mallick and many others. Category:Browse Category:Biography